COFFEE SHOP
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: aku tak akan melupakan Coffee Shop ini, karena Coffee Shop ini menyimpan banyak cerita tentang ku, Kris Wu. A KrisHo EXO Crack pair Story. YAOI


COFFEE SHOP

.

.

_Semua bermula dari kedai kopi ini_

_Aku melihatmu yang mempesona pertama kali di kedai kopi ini_

_Berkenalan dengan mu yang ramah dan baik hati di kedai kopi ini_

_Menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara denganmu di kedai kopi ini_

_Bercanda ria dengan mu di kedai kopi ini_

_Menyatakan cintaku padamu juga di kedai kopi ini_

_Kedai kopi ini menyimpan sejarah tentang ku dan juga tentangmu_

_Maka dari itu_

_Aku tak akan melupakan kedai kopi ini_

_._

_._

_._

Title : Coffee Shop

Author : Marselina L. Ahn

Genre : Romance

Length : Ficlet

Main Cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Wu Yi Fan

Rate : T

Warning!

Gaje

EYD berantakan

De el el

.

.

Yang merasa ngga suka FF buatan Mars out aje yee

.

Udah Mars peringatin lho

.

.

.

## YiJoon ##

Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu, seorang namja tampan tampak tersenyum ketika sinar matahari menimpa wajah nya saat ia keluar dari mobil Sport berwarna hitam miliknya, namja tampan tadi melangkahkan kaki nya yang jenjang ke arah sebuah Coffee Shop yang memang menjadi langganannya.

Kling

Suara lonceng kecil itu terdengar saat namja tampan tadi membuka pintu kaca Coffee Shop tersebut, para pelayan yang melihat sang namja tampan masuk tersenyum ramah sebagai sambutan, mereka sudah sering melihat namja tampan itu berkunjung ke Coffee Shop mereka.

" ingin pesan apa tuan ?" tanya salah satu pelayan Coffee Shop itu.

" bukan pertama kali aku kesini, bukan? Pesankan aku yang seperti biasa" jawab namja tampan tadi.

.

Mata namja tampan itu memperhatikan setiap sudut Coffee Shop ini, rasanya tidak banyak yang berubah setelah 1 bulan tak berkunjung ke Coffee Shop ini, Coffee Shop yang menyimpan cerita tentangnya.

_' aku tak akan lupa tempat ini, karena tempat ini menyimpan sejarah besar dari seorang Kris Wu'_

_._

_._

_._

_Menikmati secangkir kopi panas di tengah salju yang tengah turun cukup lebat adalah pilihan namja tampan keturuna China Canada tersebut, namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang ke arah sebuah Coffee Shop di jalanan kota seoul, ia sedang berlibur sekaligus mengunjungi temannya yang memang asli orang negeri ginseng ini._

_Kling_

_Dan lonceng kecil di dekat pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut berbunyi saat namja tampan tadi masuk, disambut dengan senyuman hangat para pelayan Coffee Shop tersebut, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah salah satu meja yang kosong di pojok Coffee Shop itu._

_" ingin pesan apa, Tuan?" tanya salah satu pelayan yang baru saja menghampirinya._

_" kurasa aku ingin secangkir Latte" jawabnya._

_" ada yang ingin dipesan lagi, Tuan?" tanya sang pelayan._

_" tidak, nanti saja aku pesan yang lain" jawabnya dengan sedikit senyuman, sang pelayan pun pergi dari hadapan nya._

_._

_Sembari menunggu Latte nya datang, ia membiarkan matanya menyisir seluruh ruangan di Coffee Shop itu, tersenyum tipis saat menyadari begitu hangat nya suasana di Coffee Shop ini._

_Kling_

_Ia mengarahkan tatapan nya ke arah pintu masuk saat mendengar lonceng kecil itu kembali berbunyi, dan kini, tatapan matanya terkunci pada sosok yang baru saja masuk Coffee Shop itu, sosok manis dengan kulit yang putih, dan jangan lupakan senyuman dari sosok manis tersebut yang sangat memukau._

_" SeHunaa, aku ingin Hot Chocolate"_

_Ia mendengar si manis berujar dengan nada yang terdengar imut, mungkin si manis sudah mengenal orang orang di Coffee Shop ini._

_" baiklah, tunggu sebentar Suho Hyung"_

_Suho_

_Ia akan mengingat nama itu, nama si manis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

_._

_._

_._

_Ini sudah hari ketiga ia terus mengunjungi Coffee Shop ini, hanya untuk melihat si manis Suho yang selalu datang setiap harinya ke Coffee Shop ini, hanya untuk menikmati secangkir Coffee ataupun secangkir Hot Chocolate, dan kadang si manis Suho terlihat membantu para pelayan Coffee Shop ini jika sedang banyak order, dan sungguh konyol rasanya, ia hanya bisa melihat si manis berinteraksi dengan yang lain, tanpa ia mau untuk mencoba menyapa si manis tersebut._

_" ini latte mu"_

_Ini suara si manis, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan benar, ternyata yang mengantarkan orderannya adalah si manis dengan senyuman mempesona nya. Ia memandang tangan mungil si manis yang mengarah padanya, mau apa si manis ini?_

_" aku ingin berkenalan denganmu" ujar si manis dengan riang, si manis duduk di bangku kosong di hadapannya. " sudah 3 hari aku melihatu datang kesini, dan kau selalu datang sendiri, apa kau tak punya teman?"_

_Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, kenapa tiba tiba si manis berbicara banyak dengan nya._

_" aku Kim JoonMyeon, kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Kau siapa?"_

_Si manis berinisiatif untuk menjabat langsung tangannya._

_" aku Wu Yi Fan" lirihnya._

_" huh?! Aku tak mendengar apa yang kau katakan " jawab Suho memandangnya._

_" emm, aku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris" jawabnya dengan suara yang cukup terdengar oleh Suho._

_" kau bukan orang aski korea, 'kan?" tanya si manis._

_" ya, aku dari Canada, aku memiliki darah China juga" jawab Kris._

_" ahh, begitu. Pantas saja, namamu sedikit aneh" ujar Suho sembari menghirup aroma Hot Chocolate nya. " Keriseu~"_

_Kris terkekeh kecil saat mendengar Suho kesusahan mengeja namanya._

_" just Kris, not 'keriseu~' " ujar Kris menanggapi tingkah Suho yang terus mencoba mengeja namanya dengan benar._

_" ughh, kau harus tahu, aku susah mengeja namamu, Keriseu~." Keluh Suho yang mengundang senyuman hangat dan suara tawa hangat dari Kris, sementara Suho hanya bisa diam terpana memandangi Kris yang tengah tertawa kecil._

_" kau tampan jikalau kau sedang tersenyum " ujar Suho membuat tawa Kris terhenti dan di ganti dengan saling melempar senyuman hangat._

_._

_._

_._

_ Kling_

_Suho tersenyum manis saat melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke Coffee Shop ini, namja tampan yang tinggi nya melebihi Suho itu juga balik melempar senyum manis ke arah Suho._

_" kemana saja satu minggu ini, Keriseu~?" tanya Suho saat Kris sudah duduk di hadapannya._

_" ada banyak urusan yang harus ku selesaikan" jawab Kris "kukira satu minggu tak bertemu kau akan lancar mengeja namaku" ujar jahil Kris yang dihadiahi pukulan –yang tidak terasa sakit- di tangannya yang di dalangi oleh Suho._

_" nama panggilanmu terlalu aneh, tuan Wu" jawab Suho, Kris terkekeh melihat Suho yang mempoutkan bibirnya._

_" itu bukan aneh, tapi keren, Suho-ah" jawab Kris._

_" ya ya ya, untukmu sih keren, tapi untukku tidak, itu terdengar aneh" ujar Suho sembari meminum Hot Chocolate nya._

_"esok adalah akhir dari masa sah ijin tinggalku di Korea" ujar Kris tiba tiba, membuat Suho tersedak karena mendengar kabar yang di ucapkan Kris._

_" candaan mu tak lucu, Keriseu" ujar Suho._

_" aku sungguh, Suho"_

_Dan dapat Kris lihat perubahan wajah Suho yang sangat Drastis, semua orang yang berkunjung ke Coffee Shop ini pasti tahu, Suho selalu beraura ceria, tapi kali ini, Suho terlihat beraura gelap, seakan menggambarkan kekecewaan, kesakitan, kemarahan dan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan perpisahan._

_" kau sungguh?" lirih Suho._

_" ya, aku sunguh" jawab Kris._

_" kau…. Akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Suho sembari menatap mata Kris._

_" tidak, aku akan selalu di sampingmu" jawab Kris sembari menggenggam tangan Suho yang kecil di tangannya._

_" apa maksudmu Kris?"_

_" aku akan tinggal, di sini, di Korea" ujar Kris dengan senyumannya._

_" benarkah?" tanya Suho, Kris sedikit terkekeh saat melihat Suho yang siap menangis –dilihat dari matanya yang mulai berkaca kaca-._

_" ya, aku akan tinggal dikorea" _

_Dan Kris hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat tiba tiba Suho mencium pipinya._

_._

_._

_._

_" sebenarnya apa hubungan Suho Hyung dengan Kris Hyung?"_

_Yang bertanya itu Sehun, si pembuat kopi terbaik di kedai kopi ini, si putih pucat kekasih si Tan pemilik kedai kopi ini._

_" aku? Dan Kris? Kami berteman" jawab Suho smebari memakan spaghetti nya._

_" hanya berteman?" tanya Sehun sembari menupang dagunya menatap Suho._

_" huum, aku berteman baik dengannya" jawab Suho lagi._

_" oh ayolah Hyung, bahkan kau terlihat sangat manja pada Kris Hyung"_

_" memangnya itu tidak boleh?" tanya Suho dengan nada sinis nya._

_" boleh boleh saja sih, tapi apa kau tak mau memiliki status yang lebih jelas mungkin?" _

_" status yang lebih jelas?" tanya Suho yang balik menatap Sehun._

_" ya, seperti aku dan Kai" ujar Sehun._

_" seperti kau dan Kai?" lirih Suho "apa maksudmu berpacaran?" _

_" ya, itu maksudku" ujar Sehun sembari menjentikkan jarinya._

_" tapi aku ragu" ujar Suho dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan majikan nya._

_" ragu kenapa Hyung?"_

_" aku takut ia tak menyukaiku, yahh, maksudku, aku memang menyukainya, tapi Kris?"_

_" ada apa denganku?"_

_Suho dan Sehun menegang saat tiba tiba mendengar suara dari orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan._

_" heyy, kenapa tiba tiba kalian kaget melihatku?" tanya Kris yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Suho._

_" a-ahh, itu, eummm, tidak apa apa, kami hanya mengobrol biasa saja, bukankah begitu Suho Hyung?"_

_" ya, kami hanya sedang berbincang sesuatu" ujar Suho menambahkan ucapan Sehun._

_" apa itu berhubungan denganku? Kudengar tadi kalian menyebutkan namaku" ujar Kris._

_" mungkin kau salah dengar Kris Hyung" ujar Sehun. "ahh, aku ke dapur dulu, ne. sepertinya ada orderan, bye bye"_

_Sehun pun meninggalkan Suho dan Kris berdua di meja yang biasa Suho tempati._

_" Kris" lirih Suho._

_"ye?"_

_" boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Suho memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke mata Kris._

_" tentu, tanyakan saja" jawab Kris._

_" eumm, apa kau eumm… menyukai seseorang akhir akhir ini?" tanya Suho, kali ini sembari menunduk, ia tak mau Kris melihat rona merah yang terlukis di pipi putih ny karena malu bertanya seperti itu pada Kris._

_" ya, aku sedang menyukai seseorang akhir akhir ini" jawab Kris._

_Oh, resmi sudah hati suho hancur, rasanya ia ingin saja menggangti hatinya dengan baja agar selalu kuat._

_" dia manis" ujar Kris sembari menerawang ke depan, sementara Suho hanya bisa menatap wajah Kris yang menyiratkan cinta yang tulus._

_" dia baik hati"_

_" dia ceria"_

_" dia bagaikan matahari untukku"_

_Dan Suho tak mau mendengar ocehan Kris yang selanjutnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Ini sudah satu minggu Suho tidak terlihat, dan ini membuat Sehun, Kai maupun Kris kebingungan, tak biasanya Suho seperti ini._

_" sebenarnya ada apa dengan Suho Hyung? Aku tak melihatnya seminggu ini" ujar Kai sembari melahap waffle-nya._

_" aku juga tak tahu, biasanya kan Suho Hyung selalu datang kesini, dan ia pasti memberitahuku jika ia tak akan datang, tapi ini aneh, ia bahkan tak bisa di hubungi" tambah Sehun._

_" kau sudah melihat ke rumahnya. Sehun?" tanya Kris yang ikut gelisah karena tak dapat menemukan Suho seminggu ini._

_" aku sempat ke rumahnya, dan aku tak mendapati tanda tanda kehidupan disana" jawab Sehun._

_" mungkin dia sedang pergi keluar negeri" opini Kai._

_" luar negeri? Bisa saja tap-"_

_" annyeong"_

_Dan ketiga namja yang daritadi membicarakan sosok Suho pun serentak melihat ke arah pintu masuk saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinga mereka, suara Suho. Dan Suho datang dengan err namja tampan yang yahhh, tinggi nya hampir sama dengan Kris._

_" Suho Hyung! Kemana saja?" tanya Sehun yang segera melesat menghampiri Suho, Kai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang manis, sementara Kris hanya bisa memandang malas ke arah namja tampan yang berada di samping Suho._

_" dia siapa, Hyung?" tanya Sehun yang berbisik ke telinga Suho._

_" dia Kim WooBin, saudaraku" jawab Suho, Sehun menyeringai tipis saat melirik Kris yang tengah bermuka masam._

_"ahhh, Kris Hyung, kenalkan, ini kekasih Suho Hyung, namanya Kim WooBin" ujar Sehun sembari menyeret WooBin ke hadapan Kris, sementara Suho hanya membulatkan matanya. Kekasih? WooBin kan hanya saudaranya._

_Kris yang daritadi sudah dongkol melihat namja bernama WooBin itu semakin dongkol saat Sehun mengenalkan namja itu, kekasih Suho? Seriously? Yang benar saja?_

_Srett_

_" eh?"_

_Suho berujar kaget saat Kris menarik tangannya keluar dari Coffee Shop milik Kai itu._

_Sementara Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum manis karena rencananya berhasil._

_" ahhh, WooBin-sshi, maaf ya, Suho Hyung akan diculik sebentar oleh kris Hyung, nah, sekarang lebih baik WooBin-sshi duduk saja dulu dan pesanlah sesuatu, nanti akan kubuatkan" ujar Sehun sembari mendudukan WooBin di kursi kosong, WooBin hanya dapat menurut saja._

_._

_" Kris, lepaskan! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, sih?"_

_Suho terus berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari genggaman tangan kris, bisa buyar pertahanan yang Suho buat selama ini bila masih terus ber-skinship dengan Kris._

_Brakk_

_Kris memaksa Suho untuk masuk ke mobilnya yang berada di parkiran._

_" kemana saja kau seminggu ini, Suho?" tanya Kris yang menatap Suho, sementara yang di tatap hanya menundukan pandangannya._

_'satu minggu ini aku sibuk menata hatiku yang hancur karenamu'_

_Suho ingin menjawab seperti itu, tapi yang ada nanti Kris –mungkin- akan menjauhi nya, oh ayolah, selama ini mereka kan hanya berteman._

_"kau. Kemana. Seminggu. Ini. Kim. Joon. Myeon.?"_

_" atas dasar apa kau ingin mengetahui alasan ku tak muncul seminggu ini?"_

_Dan Suho hanya bisa membekap mulutnya saat perkataan tadi spontan keluar tanpa Suho fikir terlebih dahulu, terdengar hembusan nafas kesal dari Kris._

_Srett_

_Kris menghadapkan Suho ke arahnya, menatap jauh ke dalam manik mata Suho, mencoba membuat suasana senyaman mungkin._

_" apa WooBin itu benar benar kekasihmu?"_

_Kali ini Kris berujar dengan nada yang terdengar lembut._

_" apa maksudmu, Kris? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti it-"_

_Chup_

_Ucapan Suho tak terselesaikan, tentu saja, bagaimana Suho bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya jika bibir nya kini menempel dengan bibir Kris, Suho membulatkan matanya saat bibir Kris mulai melumat pelan bibirnya, oh Suho ingat, ini ciuman pertamanya!._

_" ngghh~" lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir Suho saat Kris melesakkan liidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Suho, sedikit kegelian saat langit-langit bibir Suho dibelai halus oleh lidah Kris._

_" ugghh" Suho tak bisa berlama lama berciuman, ia memukul pelan dada Kris, ia butuh bernafas sekarang juga._

_" hahh, hahh" Suho meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, ia masih ingin hidup._

_" k-kris? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Suho saat nafas nya kembali normal._

_" aku menciummu" jawab kris sembari menatap mata Suho, tangan nya yang besar menangkup kedua pipi putih Suho._

_" jadilah kekasihku, Suho!" ucapan yang keluar dari bibir kris membuat seluruh tubuh Suho menegang, Kris meminta, ahh lebih tepatnya memerintah jika terdengar dari nada nya berbicara, Kris memerintahnya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, yang benar?_

_" aku tak menerima jawaban 'Ya' atau 'tidak' , mulai sekarang kau kekasihku, titik!."_

_._

_._

_._

_Suho tidak suka dibuat menunggu, oleh siapapun, Suho tak suka dibuat menunggu, Suho benci menunggu, dan sekarang Kris membuat Suho harus menungu, khhh, Suho benar benar kesal jika sudah seperti ini, mungkin jika menunggu di sebuah café tidak terlalu buruk, tapi ini, Suho harus menunggu Kris di sebuah bangku taman, dan jangan lupakan cuaca malam yang terasa sangat dingin._

_" Hon!" _

_Suho memutar kedua bola mata nya malas saat mendengar panggilan sayang yang selalu di ucapkan Kris padanya._

_" maaf aku membu-"_

_" kalau kau tak berniat bertemu denganku, hubungi aku dan batalkan saja, jangan buat aku menunggu lama" rutuk Suho sembari menatap Kris tajam._

_" I'm so sorry Hon, ada urusan yang harus kuurus terlebih dahulu" jawab Kris._

_Kris tersenyum tipis saat melihat Suho yang menggembungkan pipinya –kesal-, Kris meraih tangan Suho dan memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari lentik Suho._

_"eh?" Suho kaget, tentu saja. Kenapa tiba tiba Kris memasangkan cincin di jarinya?_

_" happy 1__st__ anyversary, Hon" ucap Kris sembari mengecup pelan kening Suho, Suho membulatkan matanya, benarkah hari ini adalah hari satu tahun hubungannya dengan Kris?_

_" jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah anyversary kita, Hon?"_

_Dan Suho hanya bisa melemparkan cengirannya menanggapi ucapan Kris._

_" hehehe, aku lupa" ucap Suho dengan senyumannya._

_" hahh, sudahlah, bagaimana kalau Kita ke kedai kopi milik Kai, kita rayakan anyversary kita disana, bersama Kai dan Sehun, bagaimana?" dan Suho pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan usulan Kris._

_._

_._

_._

_Suho tersenyum manis, dia senang, sangat senang, ia senang karena bisa merayakan 3__rd__ anyversary nya dengan Kris, ditempat yang sama di setiap tahun nya, di kedai kopi milik Kai._

_" wahh, Hyung, aku tak menyangka kau akan seawet ini dengan Kris Hyung" ujar Sehun yang duduk di hadapan Suho dengan Kai disampingnya._

_" ahh, aku senang sekali" ucap Suho sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan kecilnya di kedua pipinya. "aku ingin selamanya seperti ini" tambah Suho._

_" tidak mungkin"_

_Ucapan Kris mau tak mau membuat Suho, Sehun dan Kai memandangnya, apanya yang tidak Mungkin?_

_" kita tidak mungkin terus seperti ini selamanya, Suho." Jelas Kris, dan dapat dilihat, Suho tampak seperti akan menangis. " aku ingin mengakhiri-"_

_"kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku, Kris?"_

_._

_._

" Daddy"

Kris menyimpan kembali cangkirnya yang berisi Americano itu ke meja nya, menggendong namja cilik yang tadi berlarian kecil ke arahnya.

" hei baby boy, dimana Mommy-mu, sayang?" tanya Kris pada namja cilik yang berumur 3 tahun lebih itu.

" Mommy? Mommy YiJoon tinggalkan di mobil" Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban YiJoon-nya, anaknya, tangan mungil YiJoon mencoba meraih cangkir kopi milik Kris, dan Kris tentu saja menjauhkan cangkir tersebut dari jangkauan YiJoon.

" khh, Daddy, aku mau" YiJoon berkata dengan jurus andalan nya yang juga jurus andalan dari ibunya, yaitu jurus menatap sang ayah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"no, Baby boy. Itu tidak mempan untuk Daddy" jawab Kris sembari mengacak surai hitam YiJoon-nya.

" hiks.. hikss"

" heyy, kau apakan anakku, huh?" namja manis yang baru saja masuk ke kedai kopi itu mengambil YiJoon dari pangkuan Kris.

" hi nona manis, anakmu menginginkan kopi milikku" jawab Kris.

" Ya! YiJoon juga anakmu, bodoh. Dan apa tadi? Nona manis? Kau minta kutendang, huh?" ujar Suho dengan nada sinis nya pada sang Suami, Kris.

" heyy, Hon, kanapa kita bertengkar disini? Lebih baik kita bertengkar di rumah saja, karena jika kita bertengkar di rumah, kita akan 'berdamai' di kamar"

Pletakk

" auchh" ringis Kris yang kesakitan karena Suho dengan sangat baik hatinya menggeplak kepalanya dengan cukup keras.

" dasar naga mesum" ujar Suho yang mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Kris, Suho sedang mencoba menghentikan tangisan YiJoon.

" heyy, YiJoon, Daddy akan berikan apapun yang kau mau, asal kau berhenti menangis" tawar Kris pada sang anak.

Mata bulat YiJoon menatap Kris " apapun itu?"

" ya, apapun" ujar Kris lagi.

" YiJoon mau adik" seru YiJoon dengan nada riang nya. Suho yang mendengar permintaan sang anak pada sang suami hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, YiJoon meminta adik?

"baiklah YiJoon, tunggu beberapa bulan lagi, maka kau akan mendapatkan adikmu" ujar Kris sembari mengelus halus kepala YiJoon "Hon, kau dengar permintaan YiJoon, 'kan? Sebagai Daddy yang baik, maka aku akan mewujudkan keinginan YiJoon, bersiaplah nanti malam, Hon"

Dan sumpah demi apapun, Suho dapat melihat seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah Kris. Oh matilah ia, pasti ia tak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar keesokan harinya, poor Suho.

.

.

.

_" tidak mungkin"_

_Ucapan Kris mau tak mau membuat Suho, Sehun dan Kai memandangnya, apanya yang tidak Mungkin?_

_" kita tidak mungkin terus seperti ini selamanya, Suho." Jelas Kris, dan dapat dilihat, Suho tampak seperti akan menangis. " aku ingin mengakhiri-"_

_"kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku, Kris?"_

_Sehun dan Kai menatap pasangan di hadapannya denga bingung, benarkah Kris akan memutuskan Suho di anyversary hubungan mereka yang ketiga?_

_" tidak, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Hon" jawab Kris._

_"lalu apa maksud ucapan mu tadi?" tanya Suho yang tak bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak turun, kedua tangan Kris mengusap airmata yang jatuh di pipi Suho._

_" kita tidak mungkin seperti ini selamanya, Hon. Kita tak mungkin terus berpacaran selamanya, aku ingin memiliki kau untuk selamanya, membuatmu terus berada di sampingku, memilikimu tanpa ada yang memprotes"_

_Dan kini, Suho, Sehun dan Kai memandang bingung ke arah Kris, apa maksud Kris?_

_Srett_

_"eh?"_

_Suho kaget saat tiba tiba Kris berlutut di sampingnya dengan tangan yang terulur ke arahnya, sebuah kotak bludru berwarna ungu Kris pegang._

_" Kim JoonMyeon, maukah kau mengganti margamu menjadi Wu? Maukah kau hidup terus bersamaku sampai ajal menjemput? Maukah kau menjadi milikku selamanya?"_

_Dan tak ada yang bisa Suho katakan, Suho hanya bisa mengangguk menerima lamaran dari kekasihnya itu._

_'aku tak akan melupakan Coffee Shop ini, karena di Coffee Shop ini aku menemukan kebahagiaanku yang abadi, Suho'_

END

Gaje?

Mars tahu, ngga usah di sebutin

Ahhhhhhhhhh

Mars lagi kena WB readers

Mars lagi kesusahan Readers

Eotteokeh?

Ahhhhh

Mars ngga bisa ngomong apa apa

Wanna Give me RnR?

Marselina L. Ahn


End file.
